1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wiring device and more particularly to an electrical wiring device suitable for commercial and residential use.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional wall mounted electrical switches do not typically provide a visual indication that the switch is providing power to a remote location. Further, conventional wall mounted electrical switches do not typically provide a place for a placard used in identifying the circuit controlled by the switch. As such, a person encountering the switch for the first time must use trial and error to discover the switch that applies power to the desired area or device. A person randomly turning switches on and off can inadvertently and inconveniently cut off power from a device or group of devices. In addition, because wall mounted conventional electrical switches do not provide such a visual indication, lighting fixtures and other fixtures may be left on. As a result, electrical energy may be wasted and utility bills may be higher.
Thus there is a need for an electrical wiring device that indicates use in a remote location and provides a mounting space for a visual placard identifying that remote location.